Nightmares
by Jikei
Summary: The digidestined didn't realize how hard it was to face an unknown enemy. Especially when you can't face them with your partners... especially when they attack you in your...nightmares.
1. The Dance

Nightmares  
  
The digidestined didn't realize how dangerous it ad become for them to sleep. Or how hard it was to stay awake. They never knew. They may just come out of their dreams, or slip into the eternal slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Tai, don't it's late. My mom will be worried. Just let me go home. I'm sure you're tired too." Sora whined as she pushed Tai off of her.  
  
"You obviously don't want to be here Sora. Why don't you just leave and never come back?" Tai protested  
  
Tears welled up in Sora's eyes. "Taichi Kamiya! I hope you're happy. You're the rudest, meanest, sickest man I have ever met and I would be happy if you died tonight!"  
  
Tai acted as if he didn't even hear her and continued on with his speech. "I mean, this relationship obviously isn't going anywhere. I could be in a better relationship with just about any guy in the universe!"  
  
"Taichi Kamiya. You are the most heartless, soulless..."  
  
"Just leave."  
  
Sora could no longer contain her tears. They burst out all at once as she ran out of the small apartment.  
  
Tai ran to the wide open front door and watched as Sora ran out of sight. "Dammit Sora. You weren't supposed to leave."  
  
Tai's parents came up in the elevator just then.  
  
Luckily the building had been having trouble with the elevator lately which gave Tai just enough time to close the front door and get to his bed just before his parents came in.  
  
"Don't fall asleep. It's much too early... *yawn* ... Don't fall aslee... *yawn* ... Don't fall... *yawn* a...sleep" Tai said as he drifted into slumber.  
  
His parents came into the room to check on him.  
  
"Out like a light." Mrs.. Kamiya whispered to Mr.. Kamiya  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dream Sequence  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Would you care to dance with me Sora?" Tai said. He hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep and was shocked when he knew what he was saying, or wearing, or where he was.  
  
He looked down at himself and quickly realized he had fallen asleep, for he was wearing a brand new white tuxedo, full with top hat and cane.  
  
He glanced around the room. Dimly lit, by a chandelier and candles, in almost every place possible.  
  
He glared over at Sora.  
  
"Wow." He said. He had never seen Sora look so beautiful. Her hair pulled tightly up in a perfect bunne and he deep green dress with diamond studs dropped to the floor.  
  
"You look absolutely beautiful tonight."  
  
Sora just smiled at him. One of those awkward smiles that said, Little do you know...  
  
There was a deep voice whispering in his ear. "Enjoy this dance Taichi Kamiya. It will be your last."  
  
Tai whisked around a moment too soon.  
  
"This is it for you Tai."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Dream Sequence  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tai! Tai! Wake up!" Kari screamed in her brothers ear the next morning. She felt the tears sting her eyes and wash down her face. "Come on Tai. Don't leave. I know you were upset but..." She ran and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Konnichiwa. This is Sora."  
  
"Sora..." Hikari started between muffled sobs and sniffs. "Tai... he's dead."  
  
Kinae So? How was it?  
  
Taichi I will never die. I will live to see the day you die first Kinae.  
  
Kinae Aww. Poor little baby. Just can't handle that since season two came out he isn't my favourite anymore.  
  
Taichi Shut-Up Kinae!  
  
Ken Don't you tell her what to do you little.  
  
Yamato Ken. You aren't exactly her favourite either. There's three of us. I can't believe I have to compete with him.  
  
Takeru Yeah, you're competing against me Yama-chan. Too bad.  
  
Kinae Guys. Guys. Don't fight over little old me and my first fanfic!  
  
Ken&Yamato&Takeru PLEASE REVIEW HER FANFIC. WE'RE NOT JOKING! THIS GIRL IS PSYCHO!  
  
Ken Did you know that she once reviewed a story with "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" 


	2. The Confession

Nightmares  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora was in disbelief as she recalled her words of the night before. "I  
  
couldn't care less if you died tonight..."  
  
"He's gone. He's really gone. I don't believe it. My own best friend is  
  
dead." Sora said to herself over and over again. Yamato kept on calling to  
  
comfort her, but it was only making things worse. It was like he was trying  
  
to fill in for Taichi.  
  
"Sora, don't worry. Taichi is in a better place now..." everyone would  
  
say to her.  
  
"I don't want to hear it!!! I've had enough!!! Just let me get some  
  
sleep." She finally said as she gave up trying to believe that her true love  
  
would come back to her.  
  
She prayed all that night that it was just a dream though she couldn't  
  
fall asleep. Just as she began to doze off the phone rang.  
  
"Taichi?" She stammered as she clutched the receiver in her right hand,  
  
pulling her pillow up tight to her chest with the other.  
  
"Sora. It's Me, Mimato, I just heard, Daisuke sent me an e-mail. I  
  
don't believe it!" cried out the shaky voice at the other end "Are you okay  
  
Sora? I know you loved him..." Mimato trailed. "I'm so sorry, I am such a  
  
baka!!!" She screamed.  
  
Sora started to cry.  
  
"Don't worry Sora, Taichi is in a better place now..." Mimato started.  
  
"I've heard that too much today, and no I am not okay!!! Goodbye  
  
Mimato!!!" She yelled as she slammed the receiver back down onto the base.  
  
She slammed her head down onto the pillows and wished that Taichi would come  
  
to her in her dreams.  
  
Just as she started to fall asleep, the phone rang again.  
  
Sora let her mom's machine pick it up.  
  
"Sora, this is Yamato. I just wanted to let you know that, even though  
  
our best friend is gone, I love you. Bye."  
  
Sora was dismayed. Her love had died and now her best friend was  
  
chasing after her. She thought nothing about Yamato and fell asleep.  
  
(finally)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dream Sequence  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora sat in the confessional of the church.  
  
The priest pulled down the barrier that separated the two.  
  
"What seems to be the matter young child?"  
  
"My only love just died, and my other friend has just told me that he  
  
loves me. I'm afraid that I love him too..."  
  
"So you feel as if you have dishonoured the memory of Taichi Kamiya?"  
  
"How did you know I was talking about Taichi?"  
  
"Because, child. I know everything and I know that you are afraid of  
  
me..." the priest ended his part of the conversation with evil laughter as  
  
he slashed through the mesh screening that separated the two.  
  
"If you miss your true love that badly, and feel bad for having  
  
dishonored him then you can apologize in person!!!" He said as he began to  
  
stab the girl in front of him.  
  
"Taichi. I'll be with you... ... ... shortly." Sora uttered with her  
  
dying breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Dream Sequence  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello Ms. Takenouchi, May I please speak with Sora?" yamato asked  
  
while standing on the front step of the apartment.  
  
"Please Yamato. I hope one of her friends can talk some sense into  
  
her."  
  
Yamato let himself into her bedroom.  
  
Her sheets were completely covered in red. Blood red.  
  
Yamato pulled back the sheets and his stomach quickly lurched.  
  
"The punctures... they were everywhere, Takeru. Everywhere I tell you.  
  
I know she's dead, but I can't get over it. Taichi one day and the next day,  
  
beautiful young Sora. Why does god choose to punish me???" Yamato asked his  
  
younger brother.  
  
His reply, was silence. Not a rude kind of silence, but that golden  
  
silence, that seems to radiate and grow  
  
Kinae Didja like it? I've changed my review status so you can give anonomous reviews.  
  
Yamato If I'm one of your favourites then why me? I have a feeling.  
  
Ken Cause I'm her.  
  
Takeru I'm not dead. I'm one too.  
  
Kinae Sorry. Y'all are still mah favourites. Understand that it is just a story. This in no way reflects how I feel of you.  
  
Yamato&Takeru&Ken whimper 


End file.
